Next Time, Cop Uniform
by Alisper11
Summary: Graphic (?) Sexual - Masturbation - The Cop Uniform sequel of "Next Time, Maid Dress" and "Prussia is Part of the 95%"


**Author's Note: **** There are a couple other fanfictions that go along with this one but for some reason i decided to make them separate. **

**/s/7976109/1/Prussia-Is-Part-Of-The-95-Percent**

**/s/8049880/1/Next-Time-Maid-Dress**

**I _HIGHLY_ recommend you read at least one of these before this one. Just type in before you plug in the links~ Thank you~ 3**

* * *

Eager for another exciting afternoon, Gilbert had immediately began his search for a cop uniform the very next day after the last...event. Gilbert decided to run a search for it on Ludwig's laptop so the Austrian man wouldn't spoil the surprise. Just when he started to type it in it popped up as a recently searched item on the laptop.

"Ludwig...?" Gilbert called out into Ludwig's study. The German didn't bother to look up from the paper he was reading from behind his desk.

"Ja?"

Gilbert grinned, "Cop uniform?"

"S-shut up!" Ludwig said fiercely, hiding his blushing face behind his paper. "Italy and I-"

"Wow even I don't want to hear about that." Gilbert interrupted him, holding up his hands.

Ludwig stared at him strictly, "What are you even doing on my laptop anyway, Gilbert?"

"Looking for a cop uniform."

Ludwig's jaw dropped slightly, "Now Gilbert,...what did I say about impersonating cops?"

"Aye aye aye! I'm not doing anything Illegal! Its for a more...explicit purpose." Gilbert said, a slow smirk creeping up on his face.

"For a certain Austrian man, i assume?" Ludwig said, finally able to put his paper down and look at Gilbert seriously.

"Yeah! And since he surprised me last time, I need to find a cop uniform." Gilbert finished, clicking on the first link on the search results page. "This seems good." Clicking on the order button, Gilbert could hardly stop himself from giggling and squirming in anticipation.

With the uniform ordered and on its way, all Gilbert had to do was decide how to put his master plan into action.

* * *

_A COUPLE DAYS LATER:_

Noticing it was already noon, Roderich got up from his piano and decided to make himself some lunch.

Sitting down in the dining room to consume his newly made sausage and cheese sandwich, Roderich recalled the other afternoon with Gilbert. Blushing furiously, Roderich let his plate roughly drop to the table and held his head in his hands. It has only been _days_ since the last time they did it but the Austrian man already yearned for Gilbert's touch. Sitting in the same same spot everything went down in wasn't exactly helping either. In fact it was turning him on and encouraging the obscene daydreams he had been thinking about all morning.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his coat pocket, Roderich pulled it out and flipped it open.

**From: Gilbert**

**Hey! Priss whatcha up 2 2day?**

Cringing at the grammar errors in Gilbert's text message, he began to compose a reply.

**To: Gilbert**

**The usual. **

Seeming to forget his lunch sitting there, Roderich sat there staring at his phone waiting for a reply. He had started his day out thinking sweet things about Gilbert but those thoughts had quickly turned into dirty, lust filled fantasies. Very aware of where his thoughts were taking him, Roderich sat there surprised. Who would've known the Austrian would be such a sex-craved aristocrat? He certainly didn't.

"I need to get a hold of myself..." Roderich whispered to himself. But it was too late, he had already started picturing the events of the other day happening in his dining room as if it was being played on video. His phone vibrated.

**From: Gilbert**

**Awesome! ;) heh JK B over maybe 2marrow. K?**

Roderich sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to banish the thoughts parading around his head. The harder he tried, the harder it was to forget them and he soon found his jeans becoming tight.

* * *

Gilbert picked up his package from the post office and started to drive to Roderich's house.

Pulling up to a red light, Gilbert said out loud to himself "Heh! Princess Priss is gonna be SO surprised that he is gonna jus' be like 'aaah! Take me _now_ Gilbert! I want your 5 meters of _amazingly awesomeness _inside me _this instant. _I'm just so _hard _for you Gilbert!'" It was that moment when Gilbert realized that his window was down in his car. Quickly, He turned his head and caught the people in the car next to him staring. "HEY. What are _you_ staring at?!" he yelled at them as they made a quick escape by taking a U-turn.

Pulling up in front of the aristocrat's house, Gilbert ripped open the package and pulled out his cop uniform and a matching set of hand cuffs. He quickly rolled up his window and proceeded to get dressed into the costume before creeping up to Roderich's house. Wanting everything to be a _complete_ surprise, Gilbert quietly maneuvered around the outside of the house to find a surprising and easy entrance point.

* * *

Giving into his lustful desires, Roderich started to unbutton his pants and pull them down a little bit. Massaging his growing erection, Roderich thought of everything Gilbert has ever and has never done to him before, causing his erection to grow so much that he was practically forced to take it out from under his underwear.

Roderich groaned in pleasure as the restricting fabric of his underwear was taken away from his penis. Slowly, he started to trace his fingers over his erection, as if he was pretending they weren't his own.

Gradually his actions increased to teasingly playing with the sensitive tip and lightly pumping. As more and more thoughts of Gilbert filled his head, Roderich couldn't control himself and pumped his shaft harder. Getting unnaturally absorbed into his actions, Roderich let his wanton moans echo throughout the room and bounce back.

* * *

After already circling half of the large house, Gilbert had yet to find an unlocked window when he started to wonder where Roderich was. He wasn't in his piano room, no Gilbert had already checked that window. He hadn't been in the living room or the study either. Gilbert tried to push up on the next window but with no avail. It seems the Kitchen windows were locked too.

Almost ready to give up and try another day, Gilbert tried the next window and was happy to find that this one was open. But as soon as he started to push it up he was met with the pleasurable sounds of Roderich. It surprised Gilbert so much that he immediately stopped and looking into the room.

To Gilbert's astonishment Roderich sat there half naked, completely oblivious to the presence of Gilbert, pleasuring himself. It was almost like Roderich knew Gilbert was coming and wanted to give _him_ a surprise.

Completely frozen from the shocking scene of Roderich, all Gilbert could do was stand there at the window with his mouth half open.

"G-Gilbert" The Austrian said aloud, pumping furiously, obviously on the brink of orgasm. For a second, Gilbert thought Roderich knew he was there but the aristocrat continued, not giving any other signs of knowing Gilbert was there.

Needing just a little bit more pleasure to push him over the edge into orgasm, Roderich stuck his first two fingering into himself and started scissoring. Soon after he came, letting out Gilbert's name into the air.

Gilbert ducked underneath the window, blushing the darkest red imaginable.

_Maybe today isn't the right day for the cop uniform_, Gilbert thought to himself as he tried to calm his pulse and growing bulge down.

_Maybe tomorrow._

* * *

**Author's Note: How was that guys? Its like 2 in the morning so i don't feel like checking for every mistake i might have made so go easy on me. The whole changing perspective thing is new to me but i felt like trying it for this chapter. **

**_Do Not Worry! _There will be a _Chapter 2_ to this very soon! I PROMISE THIS TIME. FOR SURE. :)  
**

**_Feel free to Alert this so you know when the next chapter is up! _**

**Thank You~ 3 **


End file.
